Deathevan
Deathevan is the primary antagonist of Breath of Fire II. He is the spawn of the Goddess Myria, born from the Goddess after her defeat in the first Breath of Fire. Role in Breath of Fire II Deathevan (Breath of Fire II's false god) leads others to believe in a wronged religion, St Eva. Although you end up fighting Deathevan he has many followers who attempt to vanquish Ryu on his journey to defeat Deathevan and the demons that roam the earth. Deathevan is the main antagonist of Breath of Fire II. He is the spawn of Myria and was born after she was defeated in Breath of Fire. Deathevan, known as St Eva, is the main God and saviour of the new religion that has became very popular throughout the world nearly completely overshadowing other faiths such as the Dragon God Ladon who clearly states in Breath of Fire II that no one prays to him any more. The teachings of St Eva are taught to its followers as ideologies of peace but, in truth, they are far from it. The church's obsession with getting more followers is predicated on the basis that, the more prayers Deathevan receives, the stronger he becomes. Although Deathevan is not mentioned until quite late in the game, his alter ego, St Eva, is constantly referenced throughout the game. Deathevan is only seen once in the game at the end when you fight him, appearing first to Ryu and the others in a humanoid form called Evan. Evan is seen as a older man with a beard wearing a robe and levitates above the ground. He appears before the party and thanks Ryu (whom he calls "Nikanoru") for opening the gates for him and says that he will go through them and "bless" the world with destruction, and how every living thing will look up at him in happiness as they die. His words shock them and Bow protests only to be frozen in crystal at the same time as the others. Ryu is able to break free and steps forwards only for Evan to shatter the crystals that contain his teammates. Ryu tries to save them only to be shoved away and paralyzed. Evan leaves only to have Ryu recover and pursue him; once Evan is cornered Ryu slashes at him with his sword and strikes him on the face. Evan sinks into the darkness, only to rise up from the black as Deathevan, stating that he adamantly refuses to lose to a "crumb" such as Ryu. Even after Deathevan's defeat, it is suggested he is not truly dead, only sleeping, the reason someone must continue to block the gate to Infinity. Role in Breath of Fire III Deathevan himself doesn't appear in Breath of Fire III, but is mentioned by Mikba in the same manner how all demons refer to Deathevan, namely as their god. Battle Deathevan appears in the game as a final boss Category:Demon Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Antagonist Category:Breath of Fire II Non-Playable Characters